yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiranui Style Synthesis
の | romaji_name = Shiranui Ryū Tensei no Jin | trans_name = Shiranui Style Reincarnation Formation | image = ShiranuiStyleSynthesis-MP16-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Field | passcode = 40005099 | effect_types = Ignition-like, Condition | lore = Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then activate 1 of these effects. ● Target 1 Zombie-Type monster with 0 DEF in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. ● Target 1 of your banished Zombie-Type monsters with 0 DEF; return it to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 " " per turn. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour, si vous ne contrôlez aucun monstre : vous pouvez envoyer 1 carte depuis votre main au Cimetière, puis activez 1 de ces effets. ● Ciblez 1 monstre de Type Zombie avec 0 DEF dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez-le Spécialement. ● Ciblez 1 de vos monstres de Type Zombie avec 0 DEF bannis ; renvoyez-le au Cimetière. Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "Style de Synthèse Shiranui" par tour. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug, falls du keine Monster kontrollierst: Du kannst 1 Karte von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof legen und dann 1 dieser Effekte aktivieren. ● Wähle 1 Monster vom Typ Zombie mit 0 DEF in deinem Friedhof; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung. ● Wähle 1 deiner verbannten Monster vom Typ Zombie mit 0 DEF; lege es auf den Friedhof zurück. Du kannst nur 1 „Shiranui-Stil-Synthese“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. | it_lore = Una volta per turno, se non controlli nessun mostro: puoi mandare 1 carta dalla tua mano al Cimitero, poi attivare 1 di questi effetti. ●Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro di Tipo Zombie con DEF 0 nel tuo Cimitero; Evocalo Specialmente. ●Scegli come bersaglio 1 dei tuoi mostri di Tipo Zombie con DEF 0 banditi; fallo ritornare nel Cimitero. Puoi attivare solo 1 "Sintesi Stile Shiranui" per turno. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno, se você não controlar nenhum monstro: você pode enviar 1 card da sua mão para o Cemitério e, depois, ativar 1 desses efeitos. ● Escolha 1 monstro do Tipo Zumbi com 0 de DEF no seu Cemitério; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial. ● Escolha 1 dos seus monstros banidos do Tipo Zumbi com 0 de DEF; devolva-o para o Cemitério. Você só pode ativar 1 "Síntese do Estilo Shiranui" por turno. | es_lore = Una vez por turno, si no controlas monstruos: puedes mandar al Cementerio 1 carta en tu mano, y después activar 1 de estos efectos. ● Selecciona 1 monstruo de Tipo Zombi con 0 DEF en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial. ● Selecciona 1 de tus monstruos de Tipo Zombi con 0 DEF desterrados; devuélvelo al Cementerio. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Síntesis Estilo Shiranui" por turno. | ja_lore = 「不知火流 転生の陣」は１ターンに１枚しか発動できない。①：１ターンに１度、自分フィールドにモンスターが存在しない場合、手札を１枚墓地へ送り、以下の効果から１つを選択して発動できる。 ●自分の墓地の守備力０のアンデット族モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを特殊召喚する。 ●除外されている自分の守備力０のアンデット族モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを墓地に戻す。 | ko_lore = "시라누이류 전생의 진"은 1턴에 1장밖에 발동할 수 없다. ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신 필드에 몬스터가 존재하지 않을 경우, 패를 1장 묘지로 보내고, 이하의 효과에서 1개를 선택하여 발동할 수 있다. ●자신 묘지의 수비력 0 의 언데드족 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환한다. ●제외되어 있는 자신의 수비력 0 의 언데드족 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 묘지로 되돌린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Zombie * 0 DEF Monster Cards | archseries = Shiranui | action = * Sends from your hand to your Graveyard for cost * Returns the player's banished cards to the Graveyard | summoning = Special Summons from your Graveyard | misc = * Limited activations * Only once per turn | database_id = 12173 }}